<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>古剑奇谭二|【温清】新春大吉 by Annaanonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944818">古剑奇谭二|【温清】新春大吉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaanonly/pseuds/Annaanonly'>Annaanonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gǔjiàn Qítán 2: Yǒng Yè Chū Hán Níng Bì Tiān - Fandom, 古二 - Fandom, 古剑二 - Fandom, 古剑奇谭 | Gujian Qitan (Video Games), 古剑奇谭二</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 大纲 - Freeform, 清水, 风干腿肉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaanonly/pseuds/Annaanonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>等开了春，咱们就离开太华，下山云游去吧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>温清 - Relationship, 温留/清和, 温留/清和真人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>古剑奇谭二|【温清】新春大吉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在草稿箱里翻出来的风干腿肉，随便看看就好</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使地处群山之巅，新春佳节，太华上下也是热热闹闹。红灯笼给肃穆的太华山也增添上了几分热闹，平日里清修之地今日也沾染了红尘气息。有家的弟子下山回家与亲人团聚。没家的就围坐在太华广场中央，摆开流水席。</p><p>清和看着流水席上被众弟子分享的自己珍藏的一坛坛佳酿，欲哭无泪。南熏不仅又给自己下了三个月的禁酒令，还罚他将自己的私藏也贡献给太华上下。</p><p>清和喝得微醺，离席向太华山门走去。看着山下隐隐约约的灯火，望向长安方向。</p><p>有点点湿意落在了清和脸上。原来是下雪了。瑞雪兆丰年，对于刚经历了皇室权利变更的王朝来说，是一个好兆头。</p><p> </p><p>密境里，温留一妖守着众小妖碎碎念。</p><p>清和他没来看我，今天是除夕他也不来看我。混账清和！快放老子出去！老子要喝血！老子要吃肉！</p><p>未被封闭五感的小妖突然躁动起来。秘境入口处，隐约有一个人影。</p><p>混账清和！现在想起老子来了？来！和老子比划几下。老子定要反噬于你，喝你的血，吃你的肉！</p><p>清和手一挥，一个物体骨碌碌地滚到了温留面前？</p><p>温留动了动鼻子。肉！还是热乎的烤羊腿！</p><p>清和坐在了温留身边，往后一靠，陷入了温留柔软的皮毛之中，闭上了眼打起了盹来。</p><p>这老道，明知自己身体不好受不得寒气，还这么随便地坐在地上。温留满腹牢骚，却还是甩了甩尾巴，用毛茸茸的尾巴做被，盖在了清和身上。</p><p> </p><p>不到一炷香，清和睁开眼，轻启双唇，打破了秘境的沉静。</p><p>等开了春，咱们就离开太华，下山云游去吧。</p><p>咱们？清和，你是说，我和你？</p><p>对，我和你。</p><p>那太华山呢？你那宝贝徒弟呢？</p><p>如今，夷则也登上皇位，太华上下有南熏打理，后辈弟子之中又有几名可塑之才可担大任。是时候离开这里，到山下，到俗世之中，游览一番了。</p><p>怎么？那个小怪物到除夕了也没来看你吗？</p><p>夷则他现在是皇帝，不再是一个人，而是整个天下苍生。这天底下，比太华山，比山人这个小小的道士重要的事，可多得多了。</p><p>我就说过，总有一天，在利益面前，你的心肝宝贝会背弃你而去。</p><p>夷则的性子，我是了解的。</p><p>秘境里沉静了片刻。</p><p>臭道士，你可要说话算话。</p><p>呵呵。山人何时不守信用了？</p><p>哼。你何时守信了？当初说与我订立血契，如今却把老子关在这暗无天日的密境里几十年，还不给肉吃。温留暗暗腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>轰隆——</p><p>秘境也跟着震动了起来。</p><p>这是什么声音？</p><p>应该是到了子时，弟子们在放爆竹吧。</p><p> </p><p>温留。</p><p>嗯？</p><p>新春大吉。</p><p>哼，新春大吉。</p><p> </p><p>清和！</p><p>又有何事？</p><p>老子肉没吃够！</p><p>山人就带来了一只羊腿，恐怕其他的也被弟子们扫荡干净了。</p><p>清和！不给肉吃，老子就吃你！</p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>